


禁果

by paristhepilot



Category: I Want To Break Free - Queen (Music Video), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, MV里的设定, PWP, break free的设定, pwp with a little plot, 不是困困, 不是我选错了, 偷来, 只是MV, 女性自慰, 我用中文强调一下, 泥塑, 都是mv里的设定, 配对是女性/女性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: （再删我再写，呵）简介看tag





	1. Chapter 1

没准只是因为罗洁丽娜这天心情不好，或许是因为她还是个对亲昵和性爱充满了厌恶与渴望的小姑娘，用遥不可及的幻想麻痹又欺骗自己的大脑和激素。不论如何，她再也受不了了。她家的阿姨可以每天卷着大波浪的厚重黑发，戴着一对浮夸而又廉价的粉色耳饰，挺着一对小皮球一样圆鼓到虚假的乳房，乳头把白色背心顶出两个僵硬的突起，阿姨当然可以穿着紧绷在臀部的旧皮裙，在她家的客厅里撅着屁股，搔首弄姿地打扫卫生，她甚至可以旁若无人地骑在吸尘器的把手上，前后晃动着胯，好像那真的能带来多少刺激一样。罗洁丽娜对这些都可以跟着跟着起哄，笑成一团，好像阿姨是在上演一出闹剧。但当她打开门，看见珍妮怀里抱着她家阿姨最宝贝的猫，叫做莉莉安还是什么的，罗洁丽娜知道事情就要触到她的底线了。而现在阿姨正蜷缩在杰米怀里，用指尖挠着花猫的下巴。猫发出一股股呼噜呼噜的喉音，阿姨也贴着珍妮的肩膀，贴着珍妮的耳朵说话，恨不得把人家耳垂含在嘴里。而之前罗洁丽娜去开门的时候，珍妮还没进来，阿姨就已经跑了出来，推开罗洁丽娜，一把搂过了她的爱人。她当着整条街的面把嘴唇贴在了珍妮的脸蛋上，罗洁丽娜对天发誓她还看到阿姨一手掐住了珍妮的屁股，而另一只手钻进了珍妮的上衣里。罗洁丽娜受够了，她瞪向坐在单人沙发上的叛徒乔安娜，那个上了岁数的女人却只是翻过一页报纸。  
梅在哪？罗洁丽娜突然意识到。梅是个不请自来的女人，或者说是压根不在这屋里住着的唯一一位男士请来的女人。但不论如何，罗洁丽娜的爸爸养着梅，但却没什么人见过罗洁丽娜的爸爸，或许这个男人压根就不存在，而梅只是用她的卷发筒、粉色连衣裙和兔子拖鞋打扰罗洁丽娜的安生日子。罗洁丽娜那天原本高高兴兴地放学回家，推开门第一次见到梅女士。陌生的女人穿着一件时髦的竖条纹女式衬衫，搭配了一条高腰的喇叭裤。上衣裹住她平坦的胸部，而喇叭裤却紧绷在她的腿上，罗洁丽娜忍不住地直往下瞟，而梅只是翘起腿，把黑色的细高跟垫在了茶几上。罗洁丽娜只当这是他爸爸搞回家睡一晚的女学生，男人很多时候就好这口，越高不可攀越的，越能挑起他们肮脏的欲望。但小姑娘没想着第二天、第三天、之后的所有日子都能被这位高贵女人的神奇闹钟吵醒，爬起来又刚好能看见她顶着一头卷发棒走下楼。  
是的，高不可攀的家庭教师在第二天就成了最烦人的老妈。这个女人只要不出门就会把那头该死的黑色长发卷进艳俗的塑料卷发筒里，只有当她要夜不归宿的下午，这女人才舍得摘下这些破烂，让她蓬松而卷曲的头发缀在脸侧。罗洁丽娜总是抱着胳膊靠在楼道里，看她站在厕所的镜子前干这档子事。卷发筒会扯住她的头发，而梅就像是一只受惊的兔子一样侧着肩膀躲开，同时不得不上手拽下那两三根黑发，嘴里疼得发出嘶嘶的动静。这是罗洁丽娜最开心的时刻。除了卷发筒，另一件让这个女人看起来像是个专门每天赶着菜市场开门过去讨价还价的家庭妇女的是一条带着白色蕾丝花边的粉色睡裙，那条睡裙总是松松垮垮地挂在她身上，随着她走路时而贴在她的皮肤上，时而又飘走，像是一只俗气的蝴蝶，反复呼扇翅膀，强调下面的躯体。罗洁丽娜想要伸手撤掉那块多余的布料，想要掐住她的皮肤，想要把她踹在地上……  
罗洁丽娜不喜欢梅。  
罗洁丽娜不能继续呆在客厅里看阿姨与人家的爱人亲亲我我，谈情说爱，只好上楼去。她的房间正对梅的房间。她还没推开自己的房门，就听到了梅房间里的动静。学生妹凑过去，梅的房门只是虚虚地掩住，罗洁丽娜只是悄悄凑过去，不用自己动手，门就开了一条缝隙。之前只是隐隐能听到的动静这样更明显了。低沉的震动声像是一个小型的发动机在引擎里嗡嗡作响，罗洁丽娜突然意思到了屋里的女人正在做什么，她下意识地也加紧了自己的大腿。  
屋里没开灯，还拉着窗帘，阳光却还是透过布料给屋里带来了一层乌突突的温暖，罗洁丽娜借着微弱而昏黄的亮往里偷看。女人还穿着她那条俗气而又廉价的丝裙，裙角却被她拉到了腰上，露出两条光洁的腿，她没穿内裤，一看就是打理过的阴毛整齐地标出禁忌的位置。梅从胸前摸到她的屁股，她细长的手指间正握着那个不断发出低沉声响的震动棒，她把震动棒放在自己的屁股上方，扭着那东西按压自己的皮肤。罗洁丽娜知道这一套性事，但她也只是偷听到男生间三两句流氓玩笑罢了，从没真刀真枪地试过。她看着梅的另一只手往下摸，手指伸进了身体下的那道裂缝中，埋入了整根手指，只剩下手掌在外面，梅转动手腕，罗洁丽娜想象她是如何戏弄她的阴道，幻想那两根漂亮手指摸过粉红色的肌肉，像是那堂尴尬而好笑的生理卫生课的挂图上的结构。梅突然抽搐了一下，罗洁丽娜知道她一定是找到了宝贝，她的嗓子干涩得发疼。梅又躺了回去，她没有撤出体内的手指，而是调整了按摩棒位置。梅开始呻吟，她发出的尖锐而美妙的动静混着震动棒低沉而持久的嗡嗡声，像是两只手一起掐住了罗洁丽娜的喉咙，她腿间夹着的屁股酸疼，她知道那两瓣唇一定肿了起来，她正站在悬崖边上，她扭动一下大腿就能感受下面含着的黏液蹭在了内裤上。梅的声音开始颤抖，罗洁丽娜学着梅的样子，撩起衬衫叼到嘴里，露出了她的肚皮，凉飕飕的，她试着从短裙探进内裤里。她摸到了自己流出的黏液，她就着那些东西揉搓她的缝隙，却在梅带着喘息地倒吸一口气的时候，不小心用指甲扣到了那里细嫩的肉，她疼得直咧嘴，却又感到一股黏液顺着她撑开一点点的缝里流到了她的指甲缝里。她还看着梅，梅追着她的按摩棒挺起腰来，梅不再扣弄她的阴道了，或许这对于她来说太过了，罗洁丽娜也跟着抽出了手指。她只是略微地探了进去，没有引起什么欢愉，只是手指黏糊糊的。梅全心全意地弄按摩棒摩擦那块藏在阴毛里的皮肤。罗洁丽娜有样学样，顺着她的褶皱往上摸索，突出的唇瓣肉乎乎的，敏感而温热，她带来的每一点刺激都极为显著，只不过更多的是酸涩，甚至有点疼，而不是梅正体验的甜美。  
梅好像不能呼吸，她双脚在床单上，撑起了自己的身子，她颤抖着，绷得紧紧的，像是一根就要被扯断的带子，而震动棒是死死卡住它的剪子，一刀下去，她失去了生命，跌回在双人床上。她发出的喉音像是一块芝士蛋糕，化在舌头上，香浓的味道渗进牙齿里，她像是吃饱了的猫，疲惫却又满足。罗洁丽娜看得入迷，她甚至不知道什么时候找到了自己的那个宝贝，一个小小的突起。罗洁丽娜看着梅的高潮，下意识地来回揉搓那一小块皮肤，但她分不出让她脚趾蜷缩到一起的触电后的麻酥酥的感觉，是来自她的屁股，还是梅张开的嘴。欢愉从来是不够的，她想要更多，她加快了手下的动作，来回打着圈，揉弄她的新发现。之前的酸涩、肿胀这一回都浸泡在了百香果蜂蜜水里，酸甜可口。她咬住了自己的嘴唇，不敢出声，生怕被发现。  
突然有一团毛蹭过她的小腿，罗洁丽娜吓得僵在了原地，是那只花猫跑了上来，她连忙回身，只有一只猫而已，其他人都还在楼下。罗洁丽娜心脏就要飞了出来，她抬腿轻轻踹过猫肚子，想要这花猫赶快走开，但却一下失去了平衡。她一屁股坐到了地上，听到背后床上的梅也一下坐了起来。罗洁丽娜直接摔进了梅的卧室，惹事的坏猫却悠然自得地跑上了梅的床，在梅的枕头上圈成了一团。梅的裙子都堆在腰上，罗洁丽娜的手还插在内裤里，她赶紧抽了出来，罗洁丽娜慌乱地站起身，却看到梅赤裸的阴唇凸出而发红，她感觉心脏被一把攥住，没等梅再说什么，也管不了内裤里干掉了的黏液。  
她低着头跑出了门。


	2. Chapter 2

罗洁丽娜躲进了车库，钻进带着皮革气味的车后座，她一向喜欢坐在这里听发动机带有机油的嗡嗡声，但她现在只能看到那个女人握着她的玩具，把手探向两腿之间。罗洁丽娜的内裤上的黏液已经干掉了，硌着她仍红肿的屁股，清楚地提醒她刚才的羞耻。罗洁丽娜红了脸，她连忙从车里钻了出去，却没想着一头撞上梅。  
梅放下了她的头发和睡裙，卷发蓬松地盖住了她的脸颊，粉色的丝绸顺着她的皮肤垂下。罗洁丽娜一咬牙，想要凶狠地瞪向那个女人，却对上她一双干干净净的眼睛，像是一只食草的小鹿，好像那些娇弱而又情色的喘息不是从她的喉咙里发出来的。梅用她的眼睛捉住了罗洁丽娜，她一点点靠过去，食物链底端的动物才是布下陷阱的那只野兽。罗杰丽娜连连后退，直到又一屁股坐回到了车里。她的胳膊撑在身后，腿还伸在车外。梅伸手拉下她的领带，弄乱了她的领口。罗洁丽娜不知道这个女人要做什么，她害怕了。  
梅也钻近车里，她单腿跪在罗洁丽娜的两腿之间，毛茸茸的头发蹭在罗洁丽娜赤裸的肩膀。小姑娘正在发育，她的乳房挺巧，梅笑着张嘴含住，用舌尖玩弄它。罗洁丽娜感觉她两腿之间的瘙痒在缓慢地杀死她。她在皮革后座上扭动，下意识地用内裤磨蹭自己。梅用那只前不久还埋在她自己身体里的手摸进罗洁丽娜的裙底。她用指尖描绘小姑娘黑色丝袜的边缘，从她的肚脐划到她的腰侧。罗洁丽娜扭动着躲，若有若无的瘙痒只是加速了她的欲望。梅把罗洁丽娜的丝袜连带她的内裤一并拔下，让它们挂在姑娘的膝盖上，然后握着她的脚踝，女学生懵懂而听话地打开了自己。罗洁丽娜躺倒在车后座上，捂住了自己的眼睛，好像这样她就没有张着屁股邀请那个女人看个精光一样。  
她等着几根手指，却得到了两瓣柔软的嘴唇和一条滑润的舌头。她吓得一个打挺，把自己送进了梅的嘴里。梅按下她的腰，她使劲抬起头，只能看到梅的卷发从她的裙子里露出来，她伸手抓住梅，梅把舌头贴在了她仍旧温热的敏感点上。成熟的女人熟练地玩弄那颗小东西，罗洁丽娜只有跟着哼哼的份。这跟她对自己干涩的试探完全不同，梅的舌头湿乎乎的，带着另一个女人的温度，是两具身体的交融。梅用舌尖顶弄罗洁丽娜，搞得小姑娘尖声叫了起来。好像一只水母包裹住了她的子宫，她在窄小的车座上左右地扭动，好像是在梅的舌头上操弄着自己，梅便配合着伸出舌头从前到后贴上她，让小姑娘找寻自己的快乐。  
梅轻轻咬住罗洁丽娜的阴唇，她的虎牙硌着姑娘过于敏感的软肉。罗洁丽娜要哭了，但这还不够，小孩总是最为贪婪，她往梅的牙齿上送自己的屁股，梅却不乐意直接给她。她撤开了自己的舌头，罗洁丽娜用腿夹住了梅的肩膀，同时往下摸索，想要用自己的手指代替梅的舌头，但她被捉住了。梅抓着她的手腕，扭过她的肩膀，让她跪在了后座上，搂过她的肚子，让罗洁丽娜向后挺起她还在发育的屁股。梅把她的裙子撩到腰上，咬住那块圆润而柔软的肉，留下两颗虎牙的印记。罗洁丽娜侧着脑袋贴在了座椅上，皮革的味道呛鼻子，她的眼泪和口水被她蹭在了脸颊和皮子之间。  
梅终于将手指埋进了罗洁丽娜的身体里，把小姑娘带上绞首架。她的手指修长，她摸过罗洁丽娜干净的阴道，指尖刚好碰到小姑娘从未打开过的子宫，她戏弄地划过那块紧实的肌肉，罗洁丽娜只感觉那股瘙痒被梅带进了自己的五脏六腑，她求着梅吃掉她，不要再玩了。梅笑了起来，她用指肚压过罗洁丽娜，好像是按压装的蜂蜜，只要稍微挤一挤，便有香甜的蜜从瓶口里流出来，淋得满手都是。罗洁丽娜在梅的指尖第一次尝到成年的甜头，她的高潮是蜷缩起的指尖和颤抖的腰肢。  
梅耐心地等着罗洁丽娜的眼睛缓慢地聚焦，破布娃娃重新拥有了灵魂。她从车里钻出去，整理好她的头发，拉下她的睡裙。她的手指上满是罗洁丽娜第一次的腥气。她朝着小姑娘笑笑，小姑娘这才反应过来，吓得瞪大了眼睛。好像是被男人第一次扒光了少女，她慌张地抓住敞开的衬衫，背过身子。梅又笑了起来，“如果你想的话，可以什么都没发生过。”她说。  
罗洁丽娜扭过头，梗着脖子瞪向车外的女人，一时不知道该骂什么，“你的扣子系错了。”梅指指罗洁丽娜乱糟糟的领口，然后转身走了。  
罗洁丽娜不喜欢梅。


End file.
